niezgodnafandomcom-20200215-history
Octavia Spencer
Octavia L. Spencer (ur. 25 maja 1972 w Montgomery, stan Alabama) − amerykańska aktorka filmowa i telewizyjna, laureatka Złotego Globu za najlepszą rolę drugoplanową w filmie Służące. Filmografia Filmy 2015 Zbuntowana ( Insurgent ) jako Johanna Reyes 2013 Snowpiercer: Arka przyszłości (Snowpiercer) jako Tanya 2012 Wyjść na prostą (Smashed) jako Jenny 2011 Służące (The Help) jako Minny Jackson Flypaper jako Madge Wiggins Girls! Girls! Girls! 2010 Small Town Saturday Night jako Rhonda Dooley Peep World jako Alison Kolacja dla palantów (Dinner for Schmucks) jako Nora, zwierzęce medium 2009 Po prostu Peck (Just Peck) jako Nauczycielka Herpes Boy jako Rochelle Wrota do piekieł (Drag Me to Hell) jako Pracowniczka banku Pierwszy raz (Love at First Hiccup) jako Pani Hambrick Halloween II jako Pielęgniarka Daniels Jesus People: The Movie jako Anioł Angelique Solista (The Soloist) jako Zmartwiona kobieta 2008 Pretty Ugly People jako Mary Next of Kin jako Grace The Spleenectomy jako Pielęgniarka Siedem dusz (Seven Pounds) jako Kate, pielęgniarka domowa 2007 Dziewiątki (The Nines) jako Prostytutka 2006 Puls (Pulse) jako Właścicielka domu czynszowego 2005 Wannabe jako Lady Chanet Janney Jones Miss Agent 2: Uzbrojona i urocza (Miss Congeniality 2: Armed and Fabulous) jako Kobieta w średnim wieku Salon piękności (Beauty Shop) jako Wielka klientka Trener (Coach Carter) jako Pani Battle Szkoła wdzięku Marilyn Hotchkiss (Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing & Charm School) jako Ayisha Lebaron Kochaj i mścij się (Pretty Persuasion) jako Kobieta 2004 Wygraj randkę (Win a Date with Tad Hamilton!) jako Janine Łamiąc wszystkie zasady (Breakin' All the Rules) jako Stylista 2003 Chicken Party jako Laqueta Mills Sol Goode jako Klientka Zły Mikołaj (Bad Santa) jako Opal Legalna blondynka 2 (Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde) jako Ochroniarz S.W.A.T. Jednostka Specjalna (S.W.A.T.) jako Sąsiadka w alejce (niewymieniona w czołówce) 2002 Spider-Man jako Dziewczyna przyjmująca wpisy zapaśników 2001 Dom dla mojej córki (Follow the Stars Home) jako Hildy Niebo się wali (The Sky Is Falling) jako Pielęgniarka #2 The Journeyman jako Black Belly 2000 Agent XXL (Big Momma's House) jako Twila Zabójcze ryzyko (Four Dogs Playing Poker) jako Kelnerka Z księżyca spadłeś? (What Planet Are You From?) jako Pielęgniarka Everything Put Together jako Pielęgniarka Auto Motives jako Rhonda 1999 Ten pierwszy raz (Never Been Kissed) jako Cynthia Być jak John Malkovich (Being John Malkovich) jako Kobieta w windzie Diamentowa afera (Blue Streak) jako Shawna Lansky jako Evelyn Dziewica na żywo (American Virgin) jako Agnes Large 1997 Iskierka (Sparkler) jako Wanda Szósty (The Sixth Man) jako Nativity Watson 1996 Czas zabijania (A Time to Kill) jako Pielęgniarka Roarka Seriale telewizyjne 2011 The Looney Tunes Show jako Różne głosy (głos) 2010 Siostra Hawthorne (Hawthorne) jako Emily Tomkins 2009 Raising the Bar jako Arvina Watkins Dollhouse jako Profesor Janack Najgorszy tydzień (Worst Week) jako Pielęgniarka 2008 Faux Baby jako Robyn T''eoria wielkiego podrywu'' (The Big Bang Theory) jako Octavia CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation) jako Sherry Czarodzieje z Waverly Place (Wizards of Waverly Place) jako Dr Evilini 2007 Halfway Home jako Serenity Johnson Brzydula Betty (Ugly Betty) jako Constance Grady 2006 The Minor Accomplishments of Jackie Woodman jako Cheryl / Ochroniarz Standoff jako Pracownica lotniska Huff jako Demetria 2005 Medium jako Prawniczka CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (CSI: NY) jako Opiekunka społeczna 2004 Port lotniczy LAX (LAX) jako Stewardessa Nowojorscy gliniarze (NYPD Blue) jako Dawna Cahill / Eleanor Jackson 2002 Lekarze marzeń (Presidio Med) jako Sheryl Washington 2001 Tragikomiczne wypadki z życia Titusa (Titus) jako panna Alice Hays Kronika nie z tej ziemi (The Chronicle jako Ruby Rydell Dharma i Greg (Dharma & Greg) jako Gloria Grounded for Life jako Pielęgniarka 2000 Hallmark Hall of Fame jako Elegancki gość / Hildy / Kelnerka City of Angels jako Siostra Bernice Zwariowany świat Malcolma (Malcolm in the Middle) jako Kasjerka Jak pan może, panie doktorze? (Becker) jako Bileterka Ja się zastrzelę (Just Shoot Me! (TV series)) jako Pielęgniarka Chicken Soup for the Soul jako Hannah 1999 Z Archiwum X (The X Files) jako Siostra Octavia Roswell: W kręgu tajemnic (Roswell) jako Pielęgniarka Szpital Dobrej Nadziei (Chicago Hope) jako Pielęgniarka Jane Lekarze z Los Angeles (L.A. Doctors) jako Kierowca busa Potępieniec (Brimstone) jako Pielęgniarka 1998 Ostry dyżur (E.R) jako Maria Jones To Have & to Hold jako Sprzedawczyni Moesha jako Gloria